


在盥洗室里打架

by orphan_account



Category: HarryPotter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 03:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19985023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	在盥洗室里打架

“嗯……哈啊……呜……”

深夜，级长盥洗室里传来一阵阵令人面红耳赤的呻吟，而日常夜游的Harry披着隐形衣手足无措的站在门口。

他慌张的扯出活点地图看了看，仔细确认了在男生盥洗室里的人的的确确是Draco Malfoy。

Hogwarts的墙密不透风，保密措施十分良好，这也保证了在里面的Omega信息素只发散出了一点点，不会使门口的Alpha过于疯狂失去理智。

Harry烦躁的挠挠头，聪明的Malfoy，应该自己有办法吧，自己的发 情期什么的应该有提前准备……

这么想着，Harry缓缓迈开了步伐，朝级长盥洗室的反方向挪去。

再说了，这和自己有什么关系，Malfoy一个晚上没回去，他的狐朋狗友肯定会来找他的……

Harry努力给自己做心里建设，逐渐坚定的离开，甚至不再小心翼翼蹑手蹑脚，完全忘记了自己正在违反校规夜游，鞋跟在地板上发出咚咚的轻响。

过了一会，在空无一人的走廊里，走路的声音突然停了下来，然后立即变得紧促慌张，直到声音停在级长盥洗室门口。

Harry敲了敲门，“你在干嘛,Malfoy?”

级长盥洗室里的呻吟声骤然停止，

“……Potter?”

Draco带着喘息的声音从门内传来显得闷闷的。Harry还没来得及回应，门就猛地被打开，

“Oh,Gad!随便哪个Alpha都行，快给我进来!”

美丽的Omega发情时格外动人，这是每个Alpha的共识。

所以当Draco靠在半掩的门上，被汗水微微沁湿的金发慵懒的贴在鬓角，衬衫微开神色迷离，散发着发情期的甜腻苹果味，即使是经常被怼到七窍生烟的Harry也忍不住眨眨眼，喉结上下滚动着挤进了门内，砰的关上了门。

然而这一切在Draco眼里是一团该死的空气把他挤开然后门诡异地被关上。

“唔……疼！Potter!你就不能对一个发情的Omega温柔点吗？”

Draco被猛的抵在墙上，疼得皱眉，Harry强忍着欲望，吻着Draco的额头，指腹暗示般摩挲着Omega敏感脆弱的腺体，开始散发Alpha强势的信息素。

Draco被Harry浓烈的海洋味信息素包围，又被猴急的男孩吻住，后穴分泌出大量液体，顺着甬道缓缓流出穴口，然后沿着腿根一路蜿蜒而下。  
磕磕绊绊地唇齿纠缠间发出令人脸红心跳的水渍，Harry温柔地含住Draco调皮乱动的舌头，细细吮吸着。Draco被吻得腿软，后穴又涌出一股蜜液，沿着内壁缓缓流出，引起敏感的Omega一阵颤栗。

Draco难耐得紧，推开了亲个没完的Harry，拉起他摸着自己头发的手，从下往上色情地舔着Harry的手指，眼神挑逗着青涩又隐忍的少年，看着他眸色渐深，然后立刻低下头吻住他的喉结，Draco闷笑一声，双手搂住Harry的脖子，任由他向下滑到锁骨来回舔試，右手轻捏乳尖，转着圈摩挲着。

这才对嘛。

引诱成功的Omega暗暗偷笑，为自己的魅力骄傲着。

Harry依靠本能地把手伸到Draco隐秘的地方，试探着进入一根手指，立刻被热情的软肉紧紧地包裹吮吸，他在里面肆无忌惮地翻搅着，发出的水声，让Draco红了脸又舒服得颤抖着腿根迎上去。

随着手指的进出逐渐顺畅，Harry开始大胆着放入第二根，第三根手指，然后又被Draco嫌弃太慢，

“放那么多手指干嘛？你有那么大吗？”

Harry立马解开袍子放出他引以为傲的巨物。毕竟每次和Ron他们上厕所自己永远都是被羡慕的眼神环绕的。

Draco语塞，脸红地看着高挺的巨物顶在自己和Harry腰间。

“……别再弄了，直接进来……”

Harry犹豫了几秒，撤出手指，捞起Draco的腰让他两条腿缠在自己腰间。

“慢……慢点……”

Harry握着Draco细窄的纤腰，抱着Omega缓缓顶入。

Draco两只手无力的攀着Harry的肩膀，感受着顶在穴口的巨物推开层层嫩肉进入深处，缓缓抽动起来。他疼得鼻尖冒汗，闭紧眼睛。Harry亲亲他的鼻尖，

“很疼吗？那我不动了。”

Draco本来没有多难受，Harry低沉沙哑的声音温柔一哄后反而委屈起来，撒娇般蹭着Harry的脖颈，哼哼唧唧的叫着。

“唔……你先别动……我缓缓……”

Harry安抚地放出更多令Omega安心的信息素，左手撑着Draco的翘臀，右手抚慰着他的前端。

“…哈…啊！”Draco的性器秀气粉红，早就在两人腹间挺立，没套几下就喷射而出，浊液溅上Harry的腹肌。他缠在Harry腰间的腿绷紧，足指蜷起，Draco晕晕乎乎的看见他溅到Harry身上，伸出手想擦掉白浊，伸到一半又被Harry拉着吻了手背。

“你乖，别乱动。”

此时的Draco像个小孩似的，让Harry忍不住想要宠着。

“……你干嘛……别把我当小孩子！”Harry这么明显的宠孩子方式让Draco烧红了脸，

“你平时不是很凶吗？”Draco委委屈屈地指控着。

Harry又好气又好笑，不是你平时先来吵的吗  
？

没办法，不就得宠着吗？

“好了好了，乖。”

Harry顶了顶腰，没等Draco反应过来就开始一下一下往里捅。

“嗯嗯啊……”猝不及防的顶撞让Draco慌张地搂紧了Harry的脖子，过了会儿适应了Harry慢而有力的动作，开始随着顶撞高高低低地喘起来。  
Harry阴茎被温热包裹着，一层层软肉在他出去时极力挽留，又在进来时蠕动着讨好他，让Harry爽到有些失控，开始狠狠地干起他的Omega。

一时间盥洗室里都充斥着两个男孩的闷哼声，喘息声和肉体拍打声，Harry故意用阴茎在Draco的穴内兴风作浪着，黏腻的水声让Draco忍不住用手臂挡住眼睛，又被Harry不容分说的拉开，吻了吻烧红的眼尾，下身仍未放慢速度。

渐重的力道使Draco在Harry身上颠簸着，声音也一颠一颠的，听起来像是在发嗲，迷茫水润的蓝眼睛懵懵地看着Harry，激起他心中的保护欲，又忍不住想把Draco狠狠欺负到哭。

Draco的生殖腔口被一次又一次的摩擦，舒服得搂紧Harry的脖子，又犹觉不够，嗯嗯啊啊的指挥着，

“再……再深一点，左边……嗯！啊啊啊啊……再深点啊……嗯……”

Harry闷声狠肏着，左手揽着Draco的腰，右手蹂躏着他的乳尖，下身的动作越来越蛮横，囊袋一次次撞击白嫩的翘臀，阴茎顶撞着生殖腔口，催促着想要闯进去捣弄一番。

Draco的指挥声跟快就转变为呻吟，Omega多情的身子已经覆上一层淡粉，生殖腔口渐渐被肏开，一张一合地勾引着Alpha狠狠贯穿他。

Harry感受到小口的收缩，狂风骤雨般地朝那一点戳刺，他粗喘着亲吻Draco淡金色的头顶，额头，鼻尖，大量释放信息素，尽所能诱哄身下被干得失神的Omega张开小口。

“嗯哈……不……不行了……啊！”在Harry猛烈的攻势下，阴茎挤入了生殖腔一阵狠捣，Draco细长的腿猛地缠紧了Harry有力的腰，后穴疯狂痉挛着到了高潮。

Harry同样是第一次，在Omega高潮时绞紧的穴内抽插了几下也忍不住射了出来，下身迅速放大成结，同时强硬地将Draco翻了个身，将他抵在墙上不让他躲闪，牙齿刺破腺体缓缓注入Alpha的信息素。

“唔……嗯……”Draco感受着被Alpha标记的酥麻快感，眼底闪过一丝狡黠。

高潮后的两人喘息地啄吻着，嘴上不饶人的继续叨叨

“你怎么这么快？”

“明明是你先射的，要快也是你快”

“这次失误了，下次一定比你久”

“难道你不是第一次？”

“……难道你不是？”

“好叭闭嘴……”

“那我们该怎么回去？”

“……我有隐形衣”

夜晚的霍格沃茨静悄悄的，长长的走廊上突然响起嘎吱一声，接着是两个人低低的声音。

“你能不能换个姿势，这样我腿很难受”

“你还想哪个姿势？难道要我背着你吗？那你腿不是更难受？”

“……”

Draco一不说话，Harry就心软了。

“好了你乖，我送你去斯莱特林。”

两人偷偷摸摸的进了斯莱特林宿舍，仔细观察没有人醒着后，Harry才小心翼翼地把Draco放到他的床上。

“那你现在要走了吗？就放着一个发情的O mega在他如狼似虎的舍友身边？”

“我给你短期标记了，没人敢动你。”

“对啊对啊，救世主的Omega谁敢动”

“睡吧，明天见”

“……等等！我要个晚安吻！”

空气中传来轻笑，Harry低下头在隐形衣下轻轻地吻了吻Draco的嘴角，

“晚安”

“晚安，小少爷”

第二天

“沃日！谁往盥洗室马桶里丢Omega抑制剂？”


End file.
